The field of the present disclosure relates generally to data readers, such as optical scanners (e.g., barcode scanners). More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for detecting and handling exception situations in an automated data reading system.
Various types of optical data readers, such as manual readers, semi-automatic readers and automated readers, are available to acquire and decode the information encoded in optical codes such as barcodes. In a manual reader (e.g., a hand-held type reader, a fixed-position reader), a human operator positions an object relative to the reader to read the optical code associated with the object. In a semi-automatic reader, either checker-assisted or self-checkout, objects are moved usually one at a time by the user into or through the read zone of the reader and the reader then reads the optical code on the object. In an automated reader (e.g., a portal or tunnel scanner), an object is automatically positioned (e.g., transported through the read zone via a conveyor) relative to the reader, with the reader automatically reading the optical code on the object.
An automated data reader such as an automated scanner at a grocery store checkstand or other retail point of sale (POS) may enable automated totaling of the cost of a customer's purchases. Items for purchase are deposited on, for example, an entry conveyor and the conveyor moves the items through a read zone (or scan volume or scanning area). An optical code (e.g., a barcode), radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, or other technology that provides information to identify an item may be printed on or otherwise affixed to the item or the packaging of the item. Information that is successfully read by the automated scanner (from the optical code, RFIG tag, etc.) can be transformed by the automated scanner into electrical signals that can be decoded into alphanumerical characters or other data. The alphanumerical characters or other data can be used as input to a data processing system, such as a POS terminal (e.g., an electronic cash register). The POS terminal uses the data to determine the price for the article, apply electronic coupons, and award points for a retailer or other rewards program, etc.
When a data reader attempts to read identifying information on an item, an error may occur. The error needs to be corrected or otherwise resolved for proper functioning of the system. For example, when an error occurs with a manual or semi-automatic data reader, the human operator typically rescans the object or manually enters (e.g., via a keyboard) a number (e.g., a UPC number) corresponding to the object.
The present inventors have recognized that although automated data readers may scan all the sides of an item, under some circumstances one or more sides of an item cannot be effectively scanned. For example, one item may shadow or block another item. If an item is not successfully read by the automated data reader, an exception situation occurs. The cost of the unscanned item may not be added to the total purchase amount unless the item is rescanned or the information of the item is manually entered into the POS. Other situations can also occur that cause exceptions. For example, multiple barcodes or identifiers on an item can result in an item being scanned twice (e.g., in a single pass), potentially generating conflicting information. The present inventors have further recognized that an automated data reader needs to determine automatically whether an error or an unexpected event occurs. Thus, accurate identification and handling of errors and unexpected events that occur in automatic readers may be desirable.